


Kissing with him is the best thing I've ever had

by Kinda_very_very_strange



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Deviates From Canon, Established Relationship, Interview, M/M, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:40:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25598200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kinda_very_very_strange/pseuds/Kinda_very_very_strange
Summary: Тому страшно.Первое их совместное интервью за этот год, но рядом Крис, а это значит, что всё будет хорошо.По крайней мере, он так надеется.
Relationships: Chris Hemsworth/Tom Hiddleston
Kudos: 9





	Kissing with him is the best thing I've ever had

Тому неловко. Он ёрзает на кресле, стараясь найти удобное положение, периодически протирает очки, подышав на стёкла горячим дыханием и трёт, трёт, трёт. Крису кажется, что очки уже скрипят от блеска — настолько Том нервничает. — Поздно поднимать белый флаг, Том.

Хиддлстон усмехается, стуча пальцами по подлокотнику кресла. Хемсворт лишь качает головой и стремительно накрывает руку возлюбленного своей, переводя на него взгляд, который тот в эту же секунду ловит на себе.

— Начинаю потихоньку жалеть об этой затее.

— Да брось, детка. Будет весело.

— Допустим.

Затем Крис слегка приподнимается, мягко прихватывает британца за подбородок и мягко прикасается к губам, желая успокоить. Это действовало на Тома безотказно.

— На совсем личные тоже ответим? — Жалобные брови домиком и поджатая нижняя губа — увы, но Крис кивает, соглашаясь со сказанным.

— Парочку, этого будет достаточно.

— Садист.

— Я тоже люблю тебя, родной. Тому хочется возразить, но не может: знает, что Крис и правда его любит, каким бы засранцем не был.

Впрочем, на каминг-аут он согласился. Если это можно так назвать.

На вопросах Хиддлстону ужасно хотелось провалиться сквозь землю, только успокаивающие поглаживания Хемсворта по ладони британца не давали этого сделать.

— Ваш первый поцелуй?

Хемсворт щурится, пока Том пытается вспомнить. Однако давно же это было.

— На съёмках Мстителей. Мы репетировали одну сцену…

— И решили выпить, на удачу.

Том кивает, затем продолжая:

— Мы немного перебрали и решили сыграть в «правда или действие» — Хиддлстон косится на австралийца и тот в свою очередь соглашается кивком, но потом начинает хохотать.

— Немного? То есть то, что мы заснули на полу трейлера, на коврике — это ты называешь немного? — Хемсворт смеётся и Том уже не может удержаться.

— По сравнению с остальным, да. Это — немного.

— И кто был из вас первый?

Оба заливисто хохочат, но Крис быстро указывает на Тома, надеясь, что не получит после интервью от этого уж очень злопамятного британца.

— И какими были ваши первые ощущения?

Австралиец заявляет без стыда, ухмыляясь:

— Он охрененно целуется. У него спокойный нрав, но в таких делах — очень буйный.

Ещё одна ухмылка и Хиддлстон точно сгорит со стыда. Как же неловко. Том пока сдерживается от того, чтобы закрыть слишком болтливый рот своей ладонью.

— Крис меня приятно удивил. Он убеждённый натурал, так ведь, Хемси? — Том выделяет последние слова интонацией, усмехаясь и оборачиваясь к Крису, получая довольное хмыканье в ответ.

— Знаешь, теперь я не особо уверен в своих словах. — Хемсворт улыбается и ловит щелчок по носу. — Скажу одно: поцелуи с Томом Хиддлстоном — это лучшее, что случается со мной в жизни когда-либо.

От следующего вопроса Том почти давится водой:

— А если говорить про интимную сторону вашей жизни?

Хиддлстон быстро отпивает из стакана и смущённо поглядывает на Криса, поправляя мостик очков, по привычке — средним пальцем.

— Это… весьма интересный опыт. В плане ощущений. — Британец быстро замолкает и снова пьёт воду, заметно покраснев.

А Крис только улыбается.

— Соглашусь, учитывая, что Том первый мужчина в моей жизни. И последний. Меня не интересует в сексуальном плане мужской пол, но с ним всё вышло иначе.

Со стороны интервьюера слышится умилённый вздох.

— И после этого ты ещё заявляешь, что убеждённый натурал? Ты серьёзно? — Том смеётся, кладя голову на плечо Криса. — Абсолютно, да.

Хиддлстону кажется, что теперь он точно убит наповал:

— Каким был ваш первый раз?

Том отчаянно краснеет и стонет от смущения, сжато смеясь. Хорошо, что Крис умеет выруливать из любой ситуации.

— Романтичным и спонтанным, отчасти.

— Мы едва ангину не подхватили. Ты считаешь это романтичным?

— Вместе же.

— Романтика через край. — Британец прыскает от смеха, поправляя очки.

— Не дуй свои симпатичные губки, Джульетта.

— Каким вам показался Крис в тот момент, Том?

Хиддлстон задумчиво улыбнулся, мягко перебирая пальцы возлюбленного своими.

— Огромный плюшевый медведь. Мягкий, нежный, ласковый, но грубости у него не отнять. Зверь. — Смеётся, убирая прядь с лица. — Если говорить серьёзно, то я понял, что попал. В хорошем смысле.

Девушка хихикает:

— А вам, Крис?

— Понял, что я обязан его оберегать от всего. Невероятно хрупкий, чувствительный. Осознал, что влюбился без памяти. — Бывают ли у вас ссоры, как часто и на основе чего? — Оба задумчиво щурятся, затем Крис слегка пожимая плечом, произносит:

— Безусловно, что мы ссоримся, как и любая среднестатистическая пара. Это нормально

— В последнее время, не так и часто. — Поглядывает на Хемсворта.

— Общее достижение. Ссорились чаще всего из-за невнимательности друг к другу.

— Мы оба очень упрямые и это не всегда идёт в нашу пользу. Особенно, в ссорах, гордость не позволяет самому позвонить, написать или просто прийти и поговорить первым.

— И кто чаще всего первым начинает примирение?

— Крис.

Хемсворт кивает, самодовольно улыбаясь.

— Просто глупо терять человека, которого любишь всем сердцем из-за какой-то ссоры, даже на бытовом уровне. Мы многое прошли вместе, — австралиец берёт ладонь британца в свою и крепко переплетает пальцы между собой, — и, надеюсь ещё многое пройдём.

— А как ваши дети относятся к вашим отношениям?

Крис гордо улыбается, приобнимая Тома за плечи.

— Том — авторитет для близнецов. Постоянно зависают вместе, он даже умудряется уложить их спать буквально за пару минут. А Инди давно всё понимает, всё же, Том — член моей семьи тоже.

Хиддлстон буквально тает, улыбаясь в ответ:

— Мне ужасно греет сердце — это «дядя Том». Крис — прекрасный отец, а я всего лишь ему помогаю, чтобы он не был так сильно нагружен домашними делами.

— Люблю тебя, ты знаешь.

Девушка приветливо улыбается, задавая следующий вопрос:

— Какими ласковыми прозвищами вы называете друг друга?

— Чаще всего: детка или малыш. Несмотря на то, что я его старше, он постоянно меня так называет и мне нравится. Правда, малыш?

Хемсворт закатывает глаза с улыбкой:

— Ему никогда не надоест подкалывать меня по поводу разницы в возрасте. Ты бы ещё «папочка» вспомнил. — Смеётся, улыбаясь. — Медвежонок, пожалуй, самое любимое.

— О, мой любимый полярный медведь, я тебя тоже люблю.

Они снова смеются, прежде чем интервьюер успевает задать следующий вопрос:

— Возвращаясь к ссорам. Самая крупная ссора в ваших отношениях? Хемсворт усмехается одновременно с Хиддлстоном. — Такое сложно забыть.

— Это было в начале две тысячи семнадцатого года. Мы здорово поссорились.

— И расстались. Мы старались не пересекаться, не считая досъёмок, но если и нужно было встретиться, то чисто деловые встречи. К тому же, его роман с Тейлор почти меня лишил шанса вернуть всё обратно.

— Так и знал, что ты это упомянешь. Всё же, ты смог вернуть меня.

— Не без помощи Эльзы.

— Передашь ей, что я безумно ей благодарен, за то, что она смогла прочистить тебе мозги?

— О, конечно.

Том осознаёт, что Крис точно припомнит ему эту фразу, но позже, когда они будут наедине.

— Год с небольшим мы жили, как чужие друг другу. Было непривычно, но потом стало проще. Мой менеджер предложил мне завести роман с Тейлор, и я согласился.

— Вздёрнуть бы твоего менеджера за это предложение. — Крис снова закатывает глаза: он терпеть не мог слышать что-либо о Свифт, в особенности после того, как она поступила с Томом. Но сейчас — терпеть и ещё раз терпеть.

— А если говорить о чувствах? Вы что-то чувствовали к ней?

Британец как-то печально, но незаметно вздыхает, только от Криса это утаить не получится.

— Я любил её, ценил, старался быть достойным для неё, пока она не разбила мне сердце.

Австралийцу удаётся вставить свой меткий комментарий:

— Сучка.

— Крис!

Девушка начинает смеяться, смотря на пару. Подмечает у себя в голове, они очень сильно дополняют друг друга.

— А что? Это правда. — Крис улыбается очень невинно, словно ничего такого плохого с его языка и не слетело, а Том наделано хмурится и, выпрямив свой средний палец, поправляет мостик очков.

— На небольшую часть я с тобой соглашусь.

— О, какая щедрость. Ты не знал раньше о её романах? — Хемсворт показывает кавычки и Хиддлстон мотает головой.

— Нет, я знал, но отказаться не мог. И мне нужно было отвлечься, от тебя. — Совсем по-детски демонстрирует язык, хитро сщурив глаза.

Интервьюер отвлекает их от некой игры: «кто первый сорвётся и поцелует другого, чтобы тот заткнулся»:

— И как вам удалось помириться?

Хемсворт ухмыляется, а британец наоборот — краснеет.

— После пресс-конференции я зашёл в его номер. Нужно было выяснить: зачем он отправил мне ту смс.

— О, Боже. — Стонет Том и покрывается краской ещё больше. — Ты опять про ту смс?

— Если говорить точнее, то захотел использовать свой последний шанс. — Австралиец печально усмехнулся, посмотрев на возлюбленного, затем снова возвращая взгляд в прежнее место. — Я думал, что он забыл про меня, так как постоянно проводил время с ней. Ты выглядел невероятно счастливым, детка, я правда не хотел тебе мешать своим присутствием в твоей жизни. — Интервьюер не выдерживает и со стороны слышится умилённое: ооооов.

— Какой же ты дурак. — Хиддлстон поднимает брови и на губах появляется лёгкая улыбка: он очень сильно тронут сказанным, валится головой на плечо австралийца и получает поцелуй в макушку.

— Но всё же, смс-ка…

— Я жалею, что он мой парень.

— Неужели? — На лице Криса хитрая улыбка, он склоняется к уху Тома и шепчет так, чтобы только он всё услышал и понял:

— Посмотрю, что ты скажешь, когда мой член окажется в твоей заднице быстрее, чем ты успеешь хотя бы извиниться. — Скулы британца багровеют ещё сильнее, и австралиец заслуженно схватывает пальцами по плечу.

Хочется воскликнуть: Хемсворт! Но нельзя. Это интервью, а здесь он должен держать себя в рамках, каким бы чёртовым засранцем Крис не был бы.


End file.
